


Euphoria

by saltycvs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Cas gets good things and orgasms, Castiel is a bottom boi in this i love it, Feels, Fluff and Smut, I think?, M/M, Mushy, Top Dean, and don't kill dean, and tags too aparently, castiel's wings pop out, i wrote this when i didn't know anything abt supernatural, im sorry mom, slight abuse of italics, this is disgusting, this is short and gross, what did I do, which is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltycvs/pseuds/saltycvs
Summary: "Next thing he knows, his face is back in the pillows and Dean is pounding into him. No, pounding him into the mattress, making it squeak. The headboard rattles against the wall in such a way that Castiel is sure that they can hear them in both heaven and hell. It’s impossible not to, with their groans of pleasure, Castiel’s whimpers as Dean enters him over and over again and Dean’s grunts as he works his hips. Castiel thinks that in all of his years of existence, he’s never heard anything that fit together so well."Cas gets rekt but in a good way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was, like, in seventh grade, and i'm so ashamed of myself. i edited this as well as i could, but, this is obviously unrealistic and dumb but i want good things for my boy Castiel.
> 
> unbetaed and posted with (very little) regrets.

The moon shines along the pale curve of Castiel’s throat as his head is thrown back in a soundless moan, whole body shaking and thighs straining, muscles tight, doing wonders to support his position. His whole body feels as if it’s on fire; tendrils of flame spreading through his chest, all the way to where his toes curl, pooling at his groin.

Dean’s thrusts are lazy, but focused enough that he brushes Castiel’s prostate with every jerk of his hips, every other slow, sensual roll, causing the angel to whimper quietly into the pillow. He can feel how much Cas wants more; in the way he tenses his muscles inside his tight channel and wriggles back, trying to take more of Dean, silently begging for rougher, harder, faster.

“What do you want, angel? You’ve gotta ask,” Dean’s warm breath brushes over Castiel’s ear as he leans down, smirking as he gives a particularly hard thrust, making the headboard of the bed hit the wall and Cas to moan out loud, face raising from the material of the pillow, both shocked and incredibly aroused at such a show of dominance over him. He is an angel of the lord, a celestial being, but most of all he is made to serve, sand serving Dean in this way is just so good, almost too good. Almost as if Castiel will burst from the inside from how much sheer humanity he is feeling right now.

“More. Please. Harder!” He hears himself cry out, but it’s so far away, as if it isn’t _him_ uttering such filth. Normally, he never would, but Dean just breaks him down in the best way possible. His hips jerk back as he can feel Dean’s hips starting to slap rhythmically against the supple flesh of his ass as the hunter starts to _drive_ into him, cock brushing that special spot, the one that makes him cry out shamelessly, eyes closing tightly. But it still isn’t nearly enough.

“You’ve gotta be more specific, baby.” Dean’s voice is akin to torture at this minute, and Castiel swears his face hadn’t been so red ever before, let alone the fact that he hadn’t even know his vessel is capable of blushing before Dean came into his life. “Fuck me, Dean, please, stop-- stop _teasing_.” He finally grits out in between his teeth, to stop any more embarrassing noises from coming out, but after hearing the chuckle behind him he lets out the loud moan he’d been holding back.

Next thing he knows, his face is back in the pillows and Dean is pounding into him. No, pounding him into the mattress, making it squeak. The headboard rattles against the wall in such a way that Castiel is sure that they can hear them in both heaven and hell. It’s impossible not to, with their groans of pleasure, Castiel’s whimpers as Dean enters him over and over again and Dean’s grunts as he works his hips. Castiel thinks that in all of his years of existence, he’s never heard anything that fit together _so well_.

It is all too much; the pleasure in Castiel is rising in such a way that his control is slipping right through his fingers, just like the sheets he is gripping on wildly, to keep himself grounded in some sort of way. His grasp on humanity is burning up and the grace that he keeps concealed in his vessel is bubbling up, threatening to spill over the edge without him even knowing.

 It’s all too much and not enough at the same time, making Castiel whine pitifully, his cock hard, begging for release. He doesn’t know how to properly ask for it, whether he trusts himself enough to let go of the bedspread to touch himself or not.

Castiel feels Dean smirk against the back of his neck, and he shivers, because that smirk is his undoing. Every time Dean smirks like that, Castiel knows there’s something he’s planning, something that will bring Castiel new, unbelievable pleasure. It is possibly both the worst and best thing he’s ever experienced. He feels Dean’s fingers trail down his chest, tweaking a nipple, skirting over his stomach, until it wraps around his aching dick, jerking once, twice, and Castiel is coming all over himself with a shout of Dean’s name.

His concentration, his grasp finally slips, just like that, as if its too easy, and his dark brows furrow as he gives a weaker moan.

Something sizzles and crackles in the room and outside, the heavens seem to open and lighting strikes with thunder as an accompaniment, a dark silhouette emerging in the space behind Castiel as his wings pop into their plane of existence, celestial energy zapping along the feathers as they set as comfortable as they can in the cramped space of the motel room.

Dean’s hips stutter, and the next thing he knows, his face was full of slightly smoky, silk-like black feathers. Needless to say, he is terrified, because it isn’t every day an angel shows their wings to you, and in a way that doesn’t blind you, either. There is a complete storm raging outside now, and the lighting seems dangerously close, while all he could see is black as the feathers fluttered around his face, puffed, soft against his cheek.

 “Cas, what the _fuck_?”

Castiel buries his face in the pillow, this time to hide the blooming redness in his cheeks instead of his moans.

“My apologies, Dean, I didn’t expect the feelings to be… Quite so _strong_ ,” Castiel’s voice sounds weak, muffled by the pillow and even in his state of surprise and astonishment, Dean couldn’t help but feel satisfied that he made his angel sound so fucked out, so overwhelmed as to do this.

He pulls out, still hard, laughing into Castiel’s wings. It’s a euphoric feeling, as if he’s in heaven already. His erection isn’t his priority right now, he can take care of it later, or not. He supposes tonight had been all about Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you, too, like Castiel having good things,
> 
> follow me on tumblr at @saltycvs.


End file.
